


What are mine, ARE MINE!!!!!

by Ongia9596



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongia9596/pseuds/Ongia9596
Summary: He thinks that his shirt is more than exposure...Because ALL ARE HIS!!!!





	What are mine, ARE MINE!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello every one, who opens the link to read this piece of (fill the blank with your knowledge>.<)  
> Well I have to tell you that:  
> 1\. This is my first attempt to write in English >.<  
> 2\. English is not my native language ㅜ.ㅜ  
> 3\. My English is really something .--.  
> 4\. The fic is sooooooooo short... Totally a drabble ㅜ.ㅜ  
> 5\. The plot is based on their public Vlive dating ㅠ.ㅠ  
> 6\. I am thinking about writing a sequel of it... their "BedTime" >.< Let me know if you want it >.<  
> 7\. If I write a sequel, I'll add tags.  
>  
> 
> Sincerely I hope you enjoy it ♡♡
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.: The story is totally unbeta-read... Having no one to reread my writings, I have to rely on my own ability ㅠ.ㅠ So all errors ARE ALL MINE! Wish it won't bother you >.<

"Are you sure it's over?"

He looked at the black screen. Then fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the Wanna One's V-Live page.

"Yeah it's over."

He nod and approached him more than before. Being busy with phone, he didn't notice his moves. He glare at the bare shoulder in front of his face angrily and bit it hard.

"Ouch. ONG!"

He put his phone aside and rubbed the teeth mark on his shoulder.

"Why did you bite?"

Seongwu folded his arms on his chest and put his foot on the other.

"Because you are showing all the world what are mine."

Daniel blinked few times. Confusion was written all over his face. Seeing his expression, Seongwu rolled his eyes.

"What? Didn't you know that they are all mine?"

Daniel blinked again.

"What are all yours?"

Seongwu put his hand on top of Daniel's haed and ruffled his hair. His fingers touched Daniel's forehead, then his eyebrows, his now closed eyes, his nose, his rosy lips, his chin, his neck and his adam's apple...

"These...all..."

He touched his bare shoulder, well-formed breasts, abs and put his hand just on his Vline, in touch with the waistband.

"Are mine."

Daniel opened his eyes and just looked at him. Seongwu closed his eyes and showed Daniel his cutest smile. Daniel's lips budged alittle. Seungwu lifted his free hand up, in front of Daniel's face.

"Right... there are more."

He put the same hand on Daniel's knee and dragged it up, fondled his thigh and finally touched his clothed croch gentely.

"These are all mine, too."


End file.
